


There is no greater glory than love, nor any greater punishment than jealousy.

by writingissues



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4624449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingissues/pseuds/writingissues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a year since Fairy Tail disbanded, Levy and Gajeel are both in the council but doing different duties. Gajeel doesn’t like the relationship Levy is building with her apprentice. What will happen with things blow up one night?</p>
            </blockquote>





	There is no greater glory than love, nor any greater punishment than jealousy.

**Author's Note:**

> Council!gajevy
> 
> Written for my darling Rusky <3

Gajeel hated him.

Of course he didn’t know shit about the black hair pipsqueak that was working for Levy on the council now. As she studied about Zeref’s magic as well as that cult that started up; or the rumors of it at least. Not that Gajeel gave a shit about that stuff, now that he was Captain of the disciplinary committee. So he didn’t have the time to care about some four eyed geek following his shrimp around. Looking at her like some puppy dog as he was panting over her!

And she didn’t seem to notice at all! Laughing it off when Gajeel would make a suggestion to it or the point that she seemed annoyed when it came up. Not even those stooges of Levy acted like this guy. Gajeel felt his hand turned into a fist his nails ebbing their way into his skin as his jaw clenched.

Gajeel hated him.

It didn’t help at all she seemed to look happier with him. Panther Lily would just laugh at Gajeel saying he was imagining things. But he wasn’t he knew the way she looked at that weak bookworm, how warm she smiled that something had changed. It was a way she used to look at him, which now turned to disinterest or she looked hurt or smiled like she smiled at Jet and Droy.

Gajeel hated him.

With that thought he turned and left from the pillar he was hiding behind. Watching as Levy and that weak mage talked, helping her with her books and papers. Gajeel walked up to them then. And with it seemed like she knew it was him just at that moment as she stopped and looked up at Gajeel. Her brown eyes wide and her mouth open showing the pink sheen of the lipstick she had started to wear. Gajeel gulped as he crossed his arms his jacket on his shoulders.

“Gajeel!” she smiled, a polite one. “What are you doing here? Lily told me you and he was going to meet up with the informant?” she tilted her head causing her blue hair shift in the ponytail she had it in, showing the growth.

“Naw Lil’ said he was gonna do it.” His red eyes shifted to the glasses wearing mage next to her. He wasn’t as puny as Gajeel first thought, as well didn’t seem bothered at all with him being there. Gajeel’s jaw tightened again when he saw that. “Ya need help with that Levy?”

She turned to look at that guy and then down to the books she was carrying almost as tall as she was. It was a wonder she was able to carry them at all. Levy shook her head, smiling at him again. “Shinpachi-kun and I have it taken care of.” She smiled, a blush on her paler skin from barley being in the sun lately, along with the black bags under her eyes. “I’ll see you later Gajeel.” Smiling as she managed a small wave before turning away, a magic pen appearing next to her as she spoke like she was writing; it was in that moment that ordinary nothing about him slug of a mage turned and gave Gajeel a smile. It caused Gajeel to punch the pillar next to them after they left.

Oh he fucking despised him.

_____________________________________

The moment Fairy Tail had disbanded Levy knew what she wanted to do. The council needed to be rebuilt. With the knowledge she had in reading the ancient language Zeref’s magic and books were in as well as her ability with language. She was recruited right away. Levy had always been insecure about her strength and what she was able to do to help her friends. Now it seemed those thoughts were far away from her now. As she worked herself to the bone, learning as much she could with the information they gained after fighting the demons last summer. To the point Jellal, who would visit and drop information off for Makarov and Dornabolt would tell her to take it easy.

As well as Shinpachi-kun, a young script mage who was now her apprentice coming to help her do all this work as best she could. Levy rejected at first but now as almost a year had past she loved him. Well of course not in that way, but like a brother he was essential in helping her. Though he mind would wonder if she was reading him wrong, how his brown eyes behind his glasses would stare at longer than she wanted.

But she valued him.

Levy sighed as she sat her books on top of her desk. Gajeel lately has always made her tired; he seemed so angry and frustrated at something. She enjoyed seeing him, no matter how much she tried to push him out of her mind and heart. They refused to let her move on as her heart would pound when he was near and how she wanted to go on a job with him again and Lily. But Levy needed to move on, not follow after someone that didn’t see her that way. Levy touched her lips as she skimmed over a form.

Levy just wanted to more.

“Levy-san are you okay?” a slight deep voice cut through her thoughts. Levy opened her eyes and looked up at Shinpachi standing next to her, giving her a gentle smile. Levy returned the smile and nodded as he handed her a cup of tea. He was so dependable, the kind of person she should be in love with. Not someone that takes her for granted and ignores her until they end up working at the same place. Gajeel had joined a few months after Levy did making his way fast in becoming captain. And Levy was proud for him, understood just why he was doing this and it made her body soar just thinking of how much he changed.

“I’m okay.” She repeated as she took a sip of the warm drink, “Thank you.” She breathed in the steam blowing those thoughts of Gajeel out of her head. There was no time to be thinking about this, that Black Magic Cult needed dealt with soon and they just sent someone to infiltrate it. As well as the rumors about Gray joining, and the studying she was doing about “E.ND.” had made the last month tough for Levy. “We need to get to work! E.N.D. won’t reveal himself you know!” she laughed as Shinpachi grabbed her hands, lacing their fingers together.

“You need to rest levy-san” he smiled, “I and others care for you a lot. You need to let someone care for you right now, you know?” he tilted his head he seemed much closer to her now and Levy felt her body heat up. He wasn’t that much taller than she was but at that moment it seemed like he was. With wild black hair as his face came closer to hers, his smooth lips touching hers.

Not rough or chapped like his.

“Oi!” a rough deep voice came through breaking them apart. Levy seemed to come to her senses then pushing Shinpachi away from her as she stood up.

“What are you doing?!” she yelled out and then like lightening Shinpachi was against the wall. Gajeel holding him up like a doll yelling those same words at him. “Gajeel!” she yelled running and grabbing his council jacket. “What are you doing!” she repeated, “stop it!” her voice full of anger.

Gajeel looked down at her then his red eyes widening as he dropped Shinpachi, Levy ran over helping him up. “You need to go we’ll talk about this tomorrow.” Her voice was rough and full of authority as the young man nodded, adjusting his glasses and glaring at Gajeel as he left the room. It was then Levy turned and looked at Gajeel. There was no anger on her face, only something sad or disappointed.

She looked tired.

Levy was so tired.

She swallowed as she walked up to him, her brown eyes narrowing, and her voice slow as she spoke, thoughts in disarray. “What do you need Gajeel?” she sighed as she pressed her hand against her forehead.

“What were you doing?” his voice gruff, “with him!” he gestured outward as Levy stared up at him, obvious confusion on her face.

“What?” she laughed, she couldn’t believe this! “I wasn’t doing anything wrong! And I’ll deal with Shinpachi-kun later that’s my private business Gajeel.” She crossed her arms in front of herself. “Why do you care anyway?” he opened his mouth and then shut it and then repeated the action like a gaping fish. Levy would laugh but at the moment nothing about this moment was funny to her. “I thought so. Can you leave? I have work to do.”

“Tch.” He grunted, “I’m tired of this shit Levy!” he yelled out and she stopped moving then her body shaking as she turned to him. Her face showed clear anger as her lips thinned and tightened as she walked closer to him.

“You? Tired of what shit Gajeel? Huh? Huh?” she poked his chest, “You can’t come in here and act like some jealous lover like I’m leading you and him on. I did nothing wrong, he kissed me and I pushed him away. I don’t need protected buy you Gajeel! You don’t get to do this!”

“Do what.” He said his voice lowered, confused as his red eyes narrowed.

“Do this!” she gestured up and down, her face in a frenzy, “act like you want more and then you don’t and then act like this! I refuse to play these games! I’m a grown woman, I have work to do! I have no time for your games Gajeel!” her voice cracked as she settled, panting. “You know what I mean.” And he said nothing just staring at her. Levy closed her eyes as she rubbed them with her fingers. “Now please go…” she stopped feeling his calloused hands holding her face, lifting her up and then kissing her.

Rough and chapped and it made her mind turn into cotton that seemed to last forever. Before she pushed him away, her brown eyes now stony as she pushed his hands down. “You don’t get to do this Gajeel.” She repeated. “If you want me, prove it. But you don’t get to do shit like this.” Her voice cold, “I’ve had enough.” And with that she was gone, leaving him to stand in the room alone.

Levy just wanted more.


End file.
